Raging Raven
Raging Raven was the aerial attack and demolitions expert of the The Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Biography Early Years Raging Raven was born in Aceh, a territory of Indonesia, a place that had already seen years of war prior to her birth. She was captured by soldiers as a young child and was kept in a cage along with many other captured children. The soldiers, mad with the rage of war they've experienced over the years, would beat the children daily, Raven included. The captive children tried to hold on to hope and attempted to cheer each other up by reassuring one another that help would eventually come, all the while barely clinging to life by eating what little scraps of food there were, but this only angered the soldiers, calling them parasites and "shit-eating ravens" and beating them harder. Eventually, the soldiers suddenly left for unknown reasons, leaving the surviving, weak and helpless children to get eaten alive by the birds that inhabited the countryside. The ravens picked apart the children one at a time but when they came for her, instead they somehow managed to cut her bonds and she was freed. In that moment, she was filled with an uncontrollable rage that smothered her soul. She tore apart the ravens and then pursued the soldiers. When she caught up with them, she waited until nightfall and killed all the soldiers and civilians that they had captured, all the while screaming and cawing. To her, there was no difference. Eventually, years later, she was recruited to The Beauty and The Beast Unit by Liquid Ocelot, fitting her with her flight suit and a MGL-140 grenade launcher. Ocelot told Raven that killing Solid Snake in battle would allow her to finally make peace with herself and rid herself of all of her inner hatred and rage, and thus Raven was dead-set on destroying Snake. Solid Snake first encountered Raging Raven in the Middle East, where she, along with several of her unmanned Raven Wing drones, firebombed local rebels. Upon infiltrating a rebel installment, Snake discovered that the Rebels had somehow recovered a piece of one of her drones, and had it on a table deep within their underground complex, still attempting to flap and fly away. Raven was seen occasionally swooping over the battlefield and dropping bombs on the rebels, although Snake would not directly encounter her until much later in his mission to destroy Liquid Ocelot. While in Eastern Europe, Snake had met with Big Mama and the Paradise Lost resistance group, finally discovering the truth surrounding his mysterious birth and The Patriots. After learning that Big Boss was actually still alive and kept in hiding by Big Mama and the Paradise Lost, they discovered that Snake himself had been trailed by several Scarabs that had disguised themselves by stacking on top of one another and hiding inside of a white trench coat. Snake and Big Mama, now insisting on being called EVA once again, attempted to flee from the approaching Raven Sword PMCs, but were cut off while en route by Raging Raven and her unmanned drones. A massive pursuit and firefight ensued, resulting in numerous PMC and Paradise Lost casualties. Eventually, Liquid Ocelot, also in Europe at the time, even went as far as to send his personal troops, The FROGS to help Raven stop the van containing the pyx carrying Big Boss' corpse. Despite her heavy weaponry and seemingly endless amount of troops and GEKKO, Snake and EVA were able to escape from the city before being hit by a stray missile and crashing their motorcycle just outside city limits. While Snake and EVA recovered from an almost head-on collision with a gate and brick wall, Raven took this opportunity to attack Snake inside of a large clock tower called Echo's Beacon. Raging Beauty After a long and grueling battle in the massive building, Snake was able to avoid the missile and grenade barrage from Raven and her unmanned drones and eventually shot down Raven herself. Upon landing, Raven shed her flight suit and remarked that the pain was too much for her to handle, and that she could never forgive for what was done to her. Suddenly she panicked, saying that the ravens were pecking at her flesh and her soul, and that she didn't want to hate anymore. Her suit reverted to normal and she rose to her feet, she slowly approached Snake, claiming that she didn't "need these wings". Snake then ended the confrontation swiftly, with Raven being engulfed in what appeared to be white feathers. Collapsing into the fetal position, Raging Raven's rage was finally quelled. Abilities and Traits One of the more agile members of The Beauty and The Beast Unit, Raging Raven was a meld of aerial superiority and emotional wreckage. As she flew around the battlefield, she would continually call out to her opponents, "Show me your rage!," shortly before attacking them. Unfortunately for most, this would be the last phrase they would ever hear, as Raven had many ways to annihilate her targets. Not only did she carry a fearsome grenade launcher, the MGL-140, and have homing missiles fitted to her flight suit, but her wings were also razor sharp, even able to cut through an entire human body once given enough speed. Raven also had dozens, possibly hundreds, of unmanned wing drones that would assist her in her bombings and attacks. The Middle Eastern rebel faction was attacked by Raven and several unmanned wing drones, and were somehow able to capture one to study it. Snake and EVA were also attacked by these drones during their escape from Eastern Europe. Behind The Scenes *Raging Raven is modeled after Yumi Kikuchi, who is a personal friend of Hideo Kojima, who also appeared on the poster inside the drone in Metal Gear Solid 3. *In the first trailer showcasing the Beauty and the Beast unit, Raven is shown to fly through a group of rebels, slicing them in half. This is not shown in the final release of the game. *Her FaceCamo can be unlocked if you defeat her "Beauty" Form using non-lethal means. Category:Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Game Boss Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. de:Raging Raven